


Okuda et l'utilité d'avoir des camarades sensés

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn





	Okuda et l'utilité d'avoir des camarades sensés

Tu sens ton corps tomber et cherche en vain à te raccrocher à quelque chose, mais tes doigts glissent dans le vide et tu ne peux empêcher cette chute.

Tu as peur de la chute. Ta tête va heurter violemment le sol, peut-être même saigneras-tu ? Tu as peur du sang depuis toute petite, parfois tu admires Takebayashi et son envie de devenir médecin. Tu l’imagines chantant l’opening qu’il avait présenté comme projet d’art vêtu de sa blouse, ses lunettes et arborant un air sérieux, et ne peux t’empêcher de glousser. Chose assez rare chez toi, bien trop timide et réservée. Pourquoi penses-tu à cela maintenant ? Tu vas tomber Okuda ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir des pensées plus profondes.

BOUM !

Tu es enfin au sol : tu peux entendre ta tête entrer en contact avec lui bien trop brutalement, le son du parquet trop vieux craquer sous ton maigre poids, le gémissement de douleur qui s’échappe de tes lèvres et tes lunettes atterrir plus loin dans un bruit de verre cassé.  
Après, c’est le silence pesant. Tu te souviens que la plupart de tes camarades sont dehors pour un long moment et que Koro-sensei est absent aujourd’hui. Allongée sur le sol sans aucun bruit alentour, tu prends conscience que tu aimes le bourdonnement incessant autour de toi depuis que tu es dans cette classe. Toi qui avais toujours aimé le silence, tu regrettes l’agitation.

Ça sent le brûlé et le gaz. Étrange que tu ne l’aies pas remarqué plus tôt. L’odeur est désagréable, elle rentre dans tes narines et s’imprègne dans ta bouche, pour ensuite ne laisser qu’un goût âcre. C’est immonde et te donne presque envie de vomir, mais tu doutes que tes camarades apprécieraient, alors tu te retiens.

Depuis combien de temps es-tu allongée là ? Une heure ? Une minute ? Doucement, tu ouvres les yeux, espérant apercevoir l’heure inscrite sur l’horloge. La lumière est trop forte pour tes yeux vulnérables, il t’est donc impossible de percevoir quoi que ce soit . Tu essaies de te réhabituer mais le coup à ta tête doit être trop fort, car tu n’arrives plus qu’à voir des couleurs aléatoires danser devant tes yeux myopes. C’est amusant mais la tâche verte te fait penser aux cheveux de Kayano et la bleue venant danser avec elle à ceux de Nagisa. Peu après une ombre rouge ondule à leur place et aussitôt l’image de Karma te vient à l’esprit. Sans que tu ne saches pourquoi, tes joues brûlent. Peut-être un effet secondaire de la chute ?

Lorsque les tâches commencent à disparaître, tu cherches tes lunettes à tâtons mais tes doigts se heurtent au parquet froid et usé à chaque essai, les échardes écorchant ta peau. Tu envies celui du bâtiment principal, lisse et sans échardes. Il aurait été nettement plus agréable de chuter sur celui-là.

Tu entends quelque chose, des bruits de pas approchent. Tu reconnais le vacarme des autres élèves semblables à un troupeau d’hippopotames en rut. Ils arrivent dans ta direction, ils ouvrent la porte. Un cri leur échappe, tu reconnais la voix de Kayano, karma et Nagisa. Un soupir de soulagement s’échappe de tes lèvres : on allait enfin te sauver. On te soulève doucement, et tu devines à ses bras musclés qu’il s’agit de Karma. À cette pensée tes joues se réchauffent mystérieusement. Il te conduit ensuite dans la salle de classe que tu devines occupée par les autres élèves. Tu les entends accourir vers toi mais ils sont stoppés par une voix forte que tu devines être celle de Kataoka.  
Tu ressens une autre présence près de toi et essaies de deviner qui est-ce. Grâce à l’odeur chaleureuse et agréable tu en déduis que c’est Isogai, il sent vraiment bon.   
Tu sens qu’on touche ton corps mais tu n’arrives plus à te concentrer. Tu finis par t’endormir.

~(°-°~) (~°-°)~ ~(°-°~) (~°-°)~

 

Lorsque tu te réveilles, la classe E entière t’encercle et à la seconde où tu ouvres les yeux tu es submergée par chaque élève qui cherche à te parler, tous se coupant la parole.

« On t’a trouvé allongé dans la salle de science.  
— C’est Karma qui t’as porté, ce gentleman !  
— Et Isogai t’a soigné.  
— Il sait vraiment tout faire.  
— C’est un ikemen !  
— Raaaah il m’énerve!  
— Héhé désolé les gars, mon Yûma est génial.  
— Maehara c’est gênant!  
— Regardez, il est tout rouge.  
— Je vais mener l’enquête pour déterminer qui a bien pu l'assommer.  
— Peut-être lui qu’on lui a jeté une malédiction.  
— T’es glauque !  
— Euh... C’est simplement un problème lié à une expérience, on a retrouvé un flacon brisé au sol, elle a dû respirer des produits toxiques.  
— Ou alors c’est ce qu’on essaie de nous faire croire. »

Tu restes interdite devant le flot de paroles échangées. Sous tes yeux Karma se fait taquiner par Nakamura et Terasaka sous les rires de Nagisa et Kayano, un Isogai rougissant est entouré de plusieurs garçons le pointant du doigt en riant  alors qu’il secoue frénétiquement les bras en geste de défense. Hazama terrifie certains élèves, et d’autres essaient de convaincre Fuwa sur la non-nécessité de faire une enquête.  
Tu éclates de rire devant cet étrange mais pourtant si habituel spectacle.

Ton rire semble rappeler à tous que tu viens de te blesser et tu te retrouves assaillie de questions. Tu es bien obligée de raconter l’histoire : alors qu’ils étaient en pause déjeuner tu avais voulu réaliser un nouveau poison, mais après un faux mouvement tu avais chuté entraînant le flacon avec toi. Le coup à la tête plus les effluves des produits t’avaient rendus incapable de bouger et à moitié-consciente.  
Koro-sensei arriva juste après, complètement paniqué, et s’excusa un millions de fois pour ne pas avoir été là à temps. Il te raccompagna ensuite chez toi où tu te rendormis jusqu’au lendemain matin.

Durant la semaine suivante, tous se montre extrêmement serviables avec Okuda. Quelqu’un ayant décrété qu’il fallait qu’elle ne se retrouve jamais seule, on la suivait à chaque mouvement. Le plus souvent son accompagnateur était Karma, Nagisa ou Kayano. À chaque éternuement ou mouvement trop brusque, Koro-sensei volait vers elle puis la palper à l’aide de ses tentacules avant même qu’elle n’ait le temps de le rassurer sur son état de santé.  
Karma proposa même de lui porter son sac, sous les ricanements moqueurs du reste de la classe.


End file.
